¿Hasta donde llega nuestra amistad?
by cielphantomville
Summary: Es difícil saber los límites de una amistad cuando es sincera y desinteresada, cuando el tiempo se ha encargado de esconder detrás de esta un sentimiento aun más profundo. Advertencia: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hasta donde llega nuestra amistad

**Resumen.**

Es difícil saber los límites de una amistad cuando es sincera y desinteresada, cuando el tiempo se ha encargado de esconder detrás de esta un sentimiento aun más profundo.

**Capitulo 1 El contrato. **

Gwizdo miro detenidamente el documento delante de sus ojos, con toda su experiencia en contratos, la cual a veces le fallaba, aseguraba que ese papel tenía más de una clausula mal intencionada, y por lo tanto no firmaría a pesar de que la cantidad a cobrar le gritaba lo contrario.

Aunque a decir verdad, nunca, jamás había visto una suma con tantos ceros. Quizás estaba exagerando, después de todo estaba hablando de Lian-chu, el grandulón era sin duda el mejor y no cabía la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal estando él incluido en la ecuación. Además siempre existía cierto nivel de riesgo en su trabajo y eso lo sabía muy bien pero…

Meneo la cabeza casi sintiendo sus jugos gástricos subirle por el esófago, estaba cometiendo una locura al tomar esa decisión.

—Lo siento mucho, declinamos. —Dijo intentando sonar seguro y regresando el contrato en blanco.

El hombre frente a él levanto las cejas dudoso. —Si es por el dinero, puedo…

Y Gwizdo deseo poder estar a solas para así golpear la cabeza contra la pared, ¿pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Era el mejor contrato de su vida! Y ¿lo estaba despreciando por un tonto presentimiento? Chasqueo la lengua con disgusto y desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea de la posada en donde crepitaba un fuego acogedor, sus ojos viajaron por los trofeos que adornaban las paredes intentando ganar tiempo y auto convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—No es por el dinero. Es…

—¡Vaya! Me habían dicho que ustedes eran los mejores, pero veo que exageraron, son un par de cobardes que…

—No hay dragón que no pueda eliminar. —Escucho declarar con voz atronadora desde las escaleras.

Gwizdo dio un brinco en su silla de solo escuchar la voz fuerte y varonil de su amigo, ¿qué hacia Lian-chu opinando cuando por lo regular era él quien se encargaba de eso? Había escogido el peor momento posible para apersonarse porque ahora que el grandulón miraba la obscena cantidad de dinero que les ofrecían, su analfabetismo no era obstáculo para saber que entre más números es mayor el dinero devengado, le preguntaba con la mirada ¿porque estaba dudando en firmar?

Gwizdo encogió sus hombros, no quería parecer un estúpido supersticioso frente al cliente ni tampoco contestar a aquella mueca de desconcierto de su amigo con una respuesta simplona, pero es que en sus muchos años de vida jamás había sentido aquel sudor frio que ahora le recorría la espalda, ni recordaba que su corazón bombeara con tanta fuerza como si fuera a salirse de su pecho debido a la incertidumbre.

Lian-Chu miro a Gwizdo inquieto, parecía un niño que dejaba a sus pies jugar a aplastarse uno al otro ante el inminente regaño, sus dedos se entrelazaban demostrándole su incomodidad, con su escasa estatura y sus grandes ojos azules no importaba en realidad cuantos años tuviera él siempre lo vería como aquel chiquillo silencioso que se la pasaba leyendo contratos en soledad, completamente desvalido y abandonado por todos, y ante esa estampa su cabeza y corazón concordaban en que debía darlo todo por protegerlo y hacerlo feliz, por verlo sonreír y lo que más le gustaba a Gwizdo era el dinero por eso sin dudarlo estampo una cruz en ese papel cerrando el contrato.

—Lian-Chu. —Gimió Gwizdo ante la acción de su amigo, casi aterrorizado por aquella decisión.

—Vamos a ser ricos. —Dijo el cazador de dragones de manera impropia a su persona. Era extraño que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca pero valdría la pena si lograba hacerlo feliz. Miro a Gwizdo y el pequeño hombre estaba atónito y tembloroso. ¿No estaba feliz?

Continuara…

Bien, creo que este primer capítulo quedo bien, esto es un experimento ya que no he encontrado ningún fic de estos chicos y bueno la verdad al ver la serie note ciertas cosas extrañas en el comportamiento de estos dos, así que espero no estar ofendiendo a nadie al crear este fic, y para aquellos a quienes les ha gustado mil gracias por su tiempo y más si me han dejado un comentario.


	2. El primer Paso

Vale, Vale, creo que esta categoría no es muy visitada… ¡oh! ¿Será que no estoy haciendo buen trabajo con este fic?

En cualquier caso den signos de vida.

Hey! Hay alguien ahiiiiii!

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

**Capitulo 2 El primer paso. **

Gwizdo azotó la puerta con furia mal contenida, Hector escucho el ruido y se sobresalto en su cama sintiendo algo de temor, era raro ver al siempre enclenque y asustadizo Gwizdo enojado a tal extremo.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Pensé que era lo que querías? —Alego Lian-chu con voz recatada siguiendo a su migo muy de cerca casi pegándose a su espalda.

—¿Y que te hace experto en mis deseos? ¿O es que acaso por milagro divino has aprendido a leer a la gente antes que en un libro? No lo creo, eres un…—Y se quedo cayado ante la mirada herida de Lian-chu.

—Lamento ser tan ignorante Gwizdo, yo solo quería…

—No grandote, discúlpame tu a mí. —Dijo soltando un suspiro y mirando hacia el suelo. —No quise decir eso, es solo que…—Estaba actuando como un loco y desquitando su malestar con quien no tenia culpa.

—¿Por qué te negabas? Era un gran contrato y…—Pregunto el más alto mirándolo con curiosidad

—Por ti, lo hice por ti. —Casi gimió sintiendo las mejillas rojas cual manzanas maduras. —Lian-chu, entre más grande es la cantidad también lo es el riesgo, ese dragón debe ser un asesino y…

—No pensé que consideraras todo eso cuando colocas cantidades en los contratos, en realidad creí que lo único que te importaba era sacar la mayor cantidad de dinero.

—Y así es, pero esto es diferente. —Lian-chu lo miro sin entender. —Ese contrato no lo redacte yo, a duras penas logre comprender la mayoría de la terminología que ahí estaba escrita, tiene clausulas que no son favorables para nosotros y… —He hizo una pausa, ahí estaba esa parte que no deseaba admitir pero sabía tendría que decir porque no se podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos como ellos lo hacían sin conocerse y Lian-chu lo conocía muy bien, tal vez demasiado. — Y tengo un mal presentimiento, de hecho de solo tomar el contrato tuve miedo. Somos socios y yo… yo como tu representante debo cuidar que salgas lo menos herido posible, y además… además…

—Entonces pensabas rechazarlo porque dudas de mis capacidades.

—No, no es eso, yo confió plenamente en que eres el mejor pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Esta vez es diferente, hay algo que no me deja estar tranquilo y…

—Gwizdo. —Llamo el cazador enterneció por la ternura que estaba demostrando y que rara la vez deja ver su amigo. —Mírame. —Pidió al tiempo en que colocaba ambas manos sobre sendos hombros del más bajito. —Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, voy a acabar con ese dragón, van a pagarnos ese dinero y al fin podremos tener esa pequeña granja que tanto anhelábamos de niños ¿recuerdas? Con pollos y ovejas para mi estambre.

Gwizdo sonrió tristemente y asintió, ¿que si lo recordaba? ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Es más, llevaba un buen dinero ahorrado para ello. Monto que Lian-chu desconocía existía porque el pequeño negociador se había asegurado de mantenerlo en secreto para que cuando tuviera la cantidad le diera una gran sorpresa. Deseaba ver su rostro lleno de alegría cuando le mostrar el fruto de su trabajo y esfuerzo, quería darle aquello que representaba para ellos no solo una propiedad sino su sueño dorado de al fin tener un lugar que siendo suyo por completo podían llamar hogar. Pero de nada valdría el dinero si el grandulón no volvía de ese trabajo por eso...

—Gwizdo, necesito que confíes en mí. —Lian-chu aun lo sujetaba suavemente y lo miraba suplicante. —Tú siempre has sido mi apoyo, no lo haré sin ti.

Gwizdo asintió, antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo, era tanto su desasosiego que requería con vehemencia sentir los fuertes y protectores brazos de Lian-chu. —Prométeme que si tienes duda de ganar, por mínima que sea, te retiraras sin importar nada.

—Lo prometo. —Contesto al tiempo en que cerraba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño. Gwizdo aun temblaba levemente, y Lian-chu no puedo evitar pensar que quizás ese mal presagio lleva mucho de verdad y a pesar de eso se juro que triunfaría para poder hacer realidad ese ideal que tanto tiempo añoraron y que ahora estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Habían pasado dos días, dos días en los que Gwizdo había logrado hacerse de un diccionario exageradamente grande, leyendo hasta por las noches para de esa forma poder comprender al cien cada parte de ese contrato tan encriptado que ahora le causaba mayor malestar por la serie de condiciones que se enumeraban como requisitos para calificar de exitoso su trabajo y esta vez se aseguro de revisar con lupa cada línea por aquello de las letras pequeñas.

¡Maldición! Gruñía Gwizdo a cada dos por tres porque si llegan a destruir aunque solo fuera un ladrillo de las casas no les pagarían. Estaba mal, muy mal.

Al fin estuvieron listos. Con el St. George bien abastecido ambos se despidieron de la posada del Dragón Roncador uno con angustia y temor y el otro con la firme entereza de regresar victorioso.

Zaza miro a su madre se veía mas inquieta de lo normal. Parecía estar nerviosa mientras veían al pequeño avión despegar. Con delicadeza la llamo para preguntar por su actitud.

Jeannelline miro a su hija y la abrazo antes de contestar. —Nunca había visto a Gwizdo de esa forma, era como si su vida dependiera de la comprensión de ese contrato, ayer casi de madrugada aun estaba repasándolo, buscando hasta el más mínimo significado, podría jurar si no fuera absurdo, que se aprendió ese documento de memoria.

—Bueno, Lian-chu dijo que el pago era enorme así que…

—No Zaza, hay algo mas, lo siento, Gwizdo está asustado, además… —Y se detuvo, esa última cosa que rondaba su mente no podía ser cierta. Cuando volviera con todo ese dinero quizás al fin ella y Gwizdo podrían casarse, vivirían muy felices juntos y por fin podrían olvidarse de esa vida de peligros.

—Lian-chu también estaba nervioso, llevaba más cosas de lo usual, pero lo que me sorprende es la forma en que se entiende esos dos. —Dio un suspiro de anhelo. —Cuando sea cazadora espero tener un socio igual de cariñoso.

—¿A que te refieres con cariñoso?

—Pues a que Lian-chu a veces lo trata como si fuera un niño, hoy cuando desperté me tope con él subiendo en brazos a la habitación a Gwizdo para que durmiera al menos un par de horas en su cama, se veía tan pequeño entre sus brazos que no pude evitar pesar que era lindo, porque aceptémoslo mamá, él apenas es unos cuantos centímetros más alto que yo y aunque no sé cuántos años tiene muchos de los clientes al verlo la primera vez creen que es mi hermano.

Jeanelline miro a su hija asombrada, eso no lo sabía, luego clavo sus ojos en el horizonte ahí donde el St. George apenas era un punto en medio del cielo azul y meneo la cabeza. Gwizdo y Lian-chu eran así de cercanos debido a que se conocían desde la infancia, eran tan dependientes el uno del otro por todas las experiencias vividas y se tenían tanto aprecio porque se veían como hermanos, si así debían ser las cosas, ella era la que a últimas fechas comenzaba a ver más de lo que había en realidad.

Porque ella estaba equivocada cuando sentía celos asesinos contra Lian-chu cada que Gwizdo miraba el plato vacio de su amigo y sin que el otro le lo notara pasaba una buena porción del suyo al del cazador, era razonable, un hombre grande como Lian-chu requería más alimento que el pequeño y escuálido contratista; o cuando escuchaba la risa clara y sincera de Gwizdo cada que Lian-chu lo elevaba por los aires para cortar los frutos más altos de las copas de los arboles. No tenia porque sentirse menos que el cazador por lograr ligeros sonrojos en las mejillas del pequeño estafador cada que hacia algún comentario bueno a su persona; o incluso envidia de aquellas atenciones que en tiempos de enfermedad se prodigaban entre ellos, porque aquellas acciones se debían a que no tenían a nadie más y por tanto era comprensible que Gwizdo afiebrado y postrado en cama llamara entre gemidos a Lian-chu y que este no se despegara de él ni para comer.

—Mamá ¿por qué estas llorando?

—Por nada, vamos dentro Zaza hay mucho trabajo. —Dijo la propietaria empujando a la niña hacia la posada. Era solo su imaginación lo que la hacía pensar que si esta vez lograban que les pagaran ellos se irían.


	3. Recuerdos de Infancia 1

He llegado a este tercer capítulo sin saber si alguien está leyendo o de plano solo estoy subiendo capítulos por subir. Sé que es un incordio dejar comentario pero créanme que gustaría, no, me encantaría saber si hay alguien del otro lado. Aunque solo sea a uno que le gusta este fic.

_Atte: Ciel Phantomhive. _

**Capitulo 3 Recuerdos de infancia 1**

Gwizdo cerró los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo en que rezaba internamente porque sus compañeros de orfanato no lo encontraran. A últimas fechas, más específicamente a unos meces de su despedida por mayoría de edad del orfanato, los maltratos a su persona habían aumentado. Nunca había sido popular entre ellos por ciertas diferencias intelectuales, pero los abusos siempre eran moderados y hasta cierto punto si Gwizdo procuraba quedarse fuera de su rango visual podía estar tranquilo, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado.

Casi podía escuchar el respirar de sus perseguidores, esa inhalación ansiosa que se aceleraba sabiéndolo acorralado.

—Sal pequeña rata, es mejor que te muestres porque si nos haces perder más tiempo te irá peor.

Gwizdo tembló y se arrinconó aun mas en aquel recoveco oscuro que forma el mueble y la pared, a sus ocho años de edad era tan pequeño como un niño de seis, ventajas y desventajas de ser pequeño pensó mientras sus cazadores pasaban de largo. Dio un suspiro y se acomodo mejor no saldría de ahí hasta la hora de la cena si tenía suerte, si no pues es era mejor irse preparando mentalmente para gatear hasta su cama y jalar una cobija a escondidas.

—Y aun quedan tres horribles semanas. —Se quejo apretando sus rodillitas contra su pecho conteniendo el llanto. Había tantos niños en ese lugar y únicamente a él lo molestaban, exclusivamente él tenía que aguantar tanto desprecio y sólo a él le tocaba sufrir ese infierno.

Las campanadas del único reloj de la choza marcando la media noche lo despertaron. Gwizdo tirito de frio en su improvisada guarida y froto sus manos y pecho para ganar algo de calor. Con el cuerpo torpe debido al frio se arrastro fuera de su escondite, el silencio reinaba al igual que la oscuridad. Primero pasaría por la cocina para tomar cualquier cosa que hubiera sobrado de la cena, un sueño guajiro porque con tantas bocas nunca sobraba nada, ya luego encaminaría sus pasos hacia el dormitorio colectivo.

Solo dio un par de pasos lejos de su refugio y las tablas bajo sus diminutos pies crujieron delatoras, Gwizdo tirito y antes de que pudiera pensar en cualquier cosa dos manos enormes ya lo tenían cogido por la ropa y lo elevan a un metro del suelo.

Las risas de sus agresores le llego clara y espeluznante, esta vez no saldría vivo de la paliza que seguro le propinarían.

Cuando la luz del día le golpeo el rostro solo pudo sonreír tristemente, había sobrevivido para ser golpeado otra vez, y ya no pudo más comenzó a sollozar con fuerza y desesperación, detestaba ese lugar, repudiaba a los demás huérfanos, maldecía su vida, pero por sobre todo odiaba a sus padres que dándole la vida lo abandonaron a su suerte.

Golpeo el suelo con sus pequeños puños, no tenía nada bueno, no existía nadie que lo apreciara ni se preocupara por él así que ¿qué caso tenia seguir respirando si al final solo servía como saco de boxeo para los más grandes? Con gran esfuerzo se levanto del suelo casi gritando del dolor que le causo su costado izquierdo, ya una vez de pie miro ahí donde terminaba la isla, sería una muerte más digna si solo se dejaba caer al abismo, al menos de ese modo su cuerpo no corría riesgo de ser maltratado o degradado, tampoco era que importara porque ya estaría muerto, pero prefería que pensaran que simplemente despareció.

Dio el primer paso y su pequeño cuerpo tembló, el segundo y el tercero tambalearon su cuerpo y para el cuarto sus piernas no lo soportaron más y se estrello contra el piso. Ni siquiera tenía permitido morir de la forma que eligiera.

Abrió los ojos cuando los rojos y dorados del atardecer pintaban el cielo, sentía algo cálido junto a él y su cabeza descansaba contra una mullida almohada, ni siquiera había sentido cuando se desmayo si es que perdió el conocimiento porque podría ser que… ¿Había muerto y nadie le aviso? ¿Estaría en el cielo?

—Por un momento pensé que estabas muerto, me asuste mucho. —Dijo una voz suave.

Gwizdo miro hacia un lado para encontrarse con una fogata que crepitaba danzante y tranquila, del otro lado un niño regordete que parecía un osito le sonreía y cargaba leña entre sus brazos. Nunca lo había visto y la verdad tenía motivos de sobra para temer.

—Me da gusto que despertaras, no sé nada de sanación y no sabía qué hacer. —Continúo hablando el niño quizás unos años mayor que él mientras colocaba su carga en el suelo para aproximarse a donde se encontraba. —La fiebre ya bajo. ¿Desde dónde te caíste? Los golpes se veían muy graves

—No me caí de ningún lado. —Contesto Gwizdo intentando sentarse, un trapo, que ni siquiera había notado, se desprendió de su frente. El otro niño dijo que tuvo fiebre, ¿eso quería decir que él lo había estado cuidando?

—¿Entonces que fue lo que paso?

—Yo… —Gwizdo recordó todo de golpe, como lo arrastraron fuera de la orfanato, el macabro juego de dejarlo correr por el bosque para luego cazarlo cual animal salvaje para que al darle alcance se divirtieran golpeándolo hasta que no supo de sí. La soledad de su vida y el tremendo dolor no de los golpes sino de saberse menospreciado por todos.

Las lagrimas no pararon aquella noche, no le conto nada al niño gordito pero dejo que los brazos de este le rodearan y consolaran, sería solo por esa noche, ya mañana cuando llega al hogar de la Madre Hubbard volvería a ser el mismo niño indeseado pero tendría el recuerdo de aquellas extremidades cálidas cobijándolo.

Lian-chu miro al pequeño que entre gimoteos lastimosos se quedo dormido, aun tiritaba y sus ojos no paraban de soltar agua salada, ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel para lastimar a un niño tan lindo?

Hace dos días cuando lo encontró tirado sinceramente se asusto mucho, luego al comprobar que aun respiraba se apresuro a montar un improvisado campamento, con dedicación bajo su fiebre con lo único disponible y curo sus heridas con hierbas que su madre le había enseñado. Durante ese tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento que soporto ese diminuto cuerpo y lo mucho que le gustaría poder protegerlo si pudiera, aun no era un adulto y seguramente era poco lo que podía hacer pero quería intentarlo.

Ahora ya más tranquilo por verlo descansar sin fiebre, se permitió tocar sus sedosos y largos cabellos castaños, su boca no era grande ni pequeña simplemente tenía el tamaño perfecto, sus cejas pobladas enmarcabas esos redondos y bonitos ojos de un sorprendente color azul, pero lo que le daba gracia y encanto era esa nariz demasiado grande para su infantil rostro.

Un niño lindo. Y con ese último pensamiento se acomodo para dormir sin soltar al otro porque podía percibir el tiritar de ese minúsculo cuerpo cada que se alejaba a si fuera un milímetro.

Continaura…


	4. El Cliente

Holaaaa….. Hay alguien ahí…. Ya ni lo pregunto, es obvio que no, pero no me rendiré, y algún día o Señor, Señor, Señor, obtendré un comentario en este fic.

Estoy peleando contra no sé cuantos fic, todos en ingles, me siento algo solo de ser el único latino por estos lares.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

**Capitulo 4 El cliente **

Lian-chu miro asombrado la ciudad, las enormes edificaciones de ostentosos diseños hablaban de la fortuna de los lugareños, las calles recubiertas de un fino mármol blanco le daban un aire de ensueño. Gwizdo por su parte parecía ni notarlo, en alguna otra situación hubiera sido el primero en festejar su contrato y el dinero que recibiría, pero desde que firmo aquel papel la sonrisa del su amigo se había esfumado dejando solo una mueca de inseguridad y seriedad que no le quedaban.

El nombre regordete y mirada despectiva que era su cliente los observo desdeñoso antes de hacerles un gesto para que les siguieran. Gwizdo torció la boca con disgusto y lo siguió, Lian-chu camino detrás del su amigo con Héctor remilgando por tener que cargar con todo el equipaje como siempre.

Una choza desvencijada y fuera de la ciudad era el alojamiento que tenían preparado para ellos. Gwizdo cruzo los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo hay una cama. —Gruño el más bajito recibiendo por toda contestación la risa burlona del anfitrión.

—No creo que el perro necesite una. —Dijo señalando a Héctor —Y tomando en cuenta que no duraran más de un día, yo considero que es un buen lugar.

—Hablando de eso, me gustaría discutir algunos puntos del contrato, lo he revisado a conciencia y considero que los apartados 7.5 de la segunda sección y 15.2 de la cuarta, son una exageración, además propongo una reducción del los parámetros del la cláusula 19.

—Los apartados los discutiremos pero en cuanto a la Clausula 19 me niego a una reducción, el patrimonio de mis representados es como puede ver es una gran inversión, sus hogares representan…

—Yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario, es solo que si este pequeño problema les causa tantas molestias es porque les afecta directamente, por tanto aunque intentemos evitarlo no podemos garantizar que no existan daños colaterales, en especial si el Dragón en cuestión a definido este lugar como su terreno de caza, entonces lo más seguro es que al acorralarlo busque refugio cerca o incluso aquí mismo.

—Me sorprende. —Comento el hombre ampliando su sonrisa. —Su huso del leguaje y su experiencia como comerciante es mayor de la que esperaba. Creo que lo subestime. —Sentencio dando un paso adelante intentando intimidar al pequeño negociador sin lograrlo.

Gwizdo lo miro serio sin dejarse llevar por los halagos y centrándose en escuchar lo más claramente posible cualquier palabra por si intentaba engañarlos. La mano de aquel hombre se levanto en su dirección y Gwizdo tirito imperceptiblemente por aquel gesto ante el horror de la idea que le asalto ¿pensaba acariciarlo?, la mano se poso sobre su hombro y de forma suave la cerro apretando delicadamente.

—Está bien, creo que podemos discutir un nivel aceptable de daños.

Gwizdo respiro imperceptiblemente cuando esa mano se retiro de su persona, algo en los ojos de aquel hombre lo ponía nervioso. Pero el haber logrado que aceptara revalorar el contrato ya era en si un punto a su favor.

—Me habían dicho que usted no era como los demás cazadores. —Argumento ahora mirando a Lian-chu sin moverse de su lugar junto al más bajito. Eran casi del mismo tamaño aunque Lian-chu le ganaba en estatura escasamente por una cabeza. —Que es el mejor. —alego con cierto tono de burla, luego meneo la cabeza y se olvido de él para volver su atención a Gwizdo. —Pero que para contratar sus servicios tendría que tratar con un estafador. —Encogió los hombros restándole importancia a su último comentario. —Gente analfabeta. Lo único que yo veo es a un buen negociador. —Un silencio incomodo se instalo, Lian-chu notaba aquel destello extraño en los ojos de su cliente cada que miraba a Gwizdo y no le agradaba nada. —Bien, entonces mi amigo lo invito a comer, discutamos los puntos que le inquietan. —Cerró la conversación caminando a la salida no sin antes colocar su mano en la espalda de Gwizdo para empujarlo y hacerlo caminar a su lado, acción que disgusto al cazador.

Lian-chu se quedo atónito, la enorme y larga mesa estaba llena a reventar de manjares dignos de un rey y sin embargo noto que Gwizdo en lo único en que podía poner atención era en aquel hombre que con gesto ahora cordial los invitaba a su mesa, era como si su amigo creyera que ese hombre le atacaría de un momento a otro.

Una doncella se acerco al cazador para indicarle su asiento al extremo de la mesa, mientras que para su malestar y desconcierto el cliente tomaba lugar en la cabecera opuesta con Gwizdo a su derecha.

¿Por qué debía Gwizdo sentarse cerca de aquel hombre mientras que él estaba tan lejos que ni escuchaba lo que platicaba?

Lian-chu no era de hacer berrinches, nunca le gusto ser egoísta o engreído y trataba de tomar las cosas con calma, pero esto era el colmo. Y no puedo más, desde su lugar vislumbro a un Gwizdo que con gesto dudoso se retiraba el gorro de piloto para dejar caer sobre su rostro y hombros su hermoso cabello color caoba ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante que parecía más complacido admirando a su amigo que comiendo; de hecho el plato de ambos estaba limpio.

—Gwizdo. —Llamo de forma apremiante, sus manos sudaban y su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado en su pecho, ¿que era ese sentimiento doloroso de inseguridad que lo hacía temblar ante la visión de Gwizdo siendo contemplado con tanta adoración por ese hombre?

Gwizdo viro a mirarle y Lian-chu supo lo visible de su desasosiego porque su amigo se levanto de la mesa y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a su lado para tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo de ahí, decisión que no agrado a Héctor porque él si se estaba dando un festín.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Dijo Lian-chu apenas entrar a la diminuta casita que temporalmente seria su morada.

—Me temo que eso no es posible. —Respondió Gwizdo meneando la cabeza en forma negativa.

—Pero tú mismo dijiste que…

—Tú firmaste y el contrato nos obliga a terminar el trabajo sin posibilidad a una cancelación, de lo contrario deberemos pagar la cantidad que devengaríamos. — Gwizdo se dejo caer en la cama con desgano.

—¿Entonces si nos vamos? —No se lo admitiría a su compañero pero a veces no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía. Era como si de un momento a otro le hablara en otro idioma.

— Estas personas no van a aceptar tan fácilmente una renuncia, así que grandote, prepárate para deberles una cantidad estratosférica si tu plan es huir.

Esto estaba mal, ese hombre había tomado en cuenta casi cualquier posibilidad y lo peor era que tenía los medios para hacerlos cumplir sus demandas. —Nunca debí firmar. —Susurro desanimado, era la primera vez que se entrometía en una discusión con un cliente y la había liado bien y bonito.

—Mira ya no tiene remedio, lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora lo único que debemos pensar es cómo deshacernos del dragón, el cual por cierto aun no sé como es.

Lian-chu asintió, tenía razón, él era un cazador de Dragones y eso era lo único que se le estaba pidiendo que hiciera, matar a un dragón. Solo debía hacer su trabajo y serian libres y muy ricos.

—Héctor, busquemos a ese dragón. — Declaro tomando decidido su espada al vuelo.

Gwizdo asintió poniéndose de pie dispuesto a seguirlo contento del cambio de actitud de su socio, Lian-chu lo observo y levanto una mano para detenerlo.

—Tú te quedas. —Ordeno como pocas veces o más bien nunca hizo.

—Pero… Siempre vamos juntos y…

—Gwizdo, si tenías razón en tu corazonada y hasta ahora parece que así es, entonces ese dragón debe ser muy peligroso, es mejor que te quedes, aquí estarás a salvo y…

—Y no seré un estorbo para ti.

—Sabes que no es así, pero no quiero que en un descuido tu…

—Ya entendí, vete.

—Gwizdo.

—Que te vayas, no nos están pagando por día. —Declaro enfurruñado dándole la espalda al cazador.

—Te veré mas tarde. —Se despidió tristemente saliendo de ahí.

Apenas la puerta se cerro Gwizdo se dejo caer en la cama enterrando el rostro en la almohada, le había dolido que Lian-chu lo dejara atrás. Así no funcionaban las cosas, su suponía que siempre, siempre debían estar juntos, que tal si el dragón a cazar estaba en la Dragonopedia, ¿entonces qué? ¿Quién le diría sus puntos débiles? No era tonto admitía muy en su fuero interno que la mayoría de las veces era más un estorbo que de ayuda pero, aun así ellos, él, él jamás le había dejado atrás.

Un llamado en la puerta lo hizo levantarse de un salto. Con precaución abrió levemente la puerta, los dragones no tocaban pero era mejor prevenir.

—¿El señor Claude desea saber si quisiera acompañarlo a tomar el té? —Pregunto una joven doncella que sonreía de forma amable.

¿Señor Claude? ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a su cliente? ¡Vaya! ahora al menos sabia el nombre de ese sujeto y esta sin duda era una buena oportunidad para conocerlo mejor y sonsacarle algo mas respecto a la presa de Lian-chu.

—Sí, claro que sí.

La mujer lo condujo por varios pasillos cada uno mas ostentoso que el anterior, sin proponérselo Gwizdo se había perdido admirando cada detalle de la gran mansión, aunque ese calificativo era pequeño quizás el más adecuado sería palacio.

—Veo que te gusta mi humilde hogar.

Gwizdo casi dio un salto al techo cuando esa frase fue susurrada aun centimetro contra su oído.

—Es aceptable. —Contesto intentando sonar tranquilo.

—Eres único. —Dijo el hombre quitándole de forma juguetona el sombrero descubriendo de esta forma su cabello. —Te vez mucho mejor sin esto. Tienes un cabello hermoso.

Gwizdo miro desubicado a Claude, ¿a qué venía ese elogio?

—Me gustaría que probaras unas cuantas delicias antes de tomar el té, quizás después de un baño refrescante escuches con menos aprensión mi propuesta.

Su cuerpo sin proponérselo se relajo en la gran tina de agua caliente que con esencias aromáticas parecían invitarlo a tomar una siesta. Era la primera vez que tomaba un baño tan elegante. Incluso una de las tantas criadas se mantenía junto a la puerta por si se le ofrecía algo más. Siempre creyó que una vida con lujos y comodidades como esa sería una bendición y claramente así era pero… pero no quería disfrutar de todo eso mientras Lian-chu se la estaba jugando allá afuera contra ese dragón. Se estaba comiendo la cabeza siendo que fue el mismo grandulón quien le dejo atrás, remilgo sumergiéndose al completo, odiaba sentirse abandonado y quizá esa fue la razón por la cual acepto en primer lugar la invitación del "señor Claude"

—Señor. —Llamo la chica y Gwisdo asomo la cabeza fuera del agua. —El señor Claude le espera.

Gwizdo dio las gracias y salió por completo sujetando firmemente la toalla a su cintura. Para su sorpresa sus ropas ya no estaban, miro a la chica con gesto molesto y listo para reclamar.

—Me temo que esas ropas no eran adecuadas, por ello el señor Claude le pide que use estas humildes vestimentas. —ante su mirada asombrada fue puesto un conjunto de pantalón, camisa y chaleco de seda.

—Me alegra ver que las ropas que elegí fueron de tu talla. —Celebro Claude de solo ver entrar al pequeño negociante. —Luces radiante.

Gwizdo torció el gesto. —Esto es excesivo. —Declaro molesto señalando las ropas, luego levanto un ceja escéptico. —No será que piensas descontar estos detalles de nuestra paga.

—No soy tan rastrero. Además ese chaleco azul resalta el color de tus ojos y la seda al ser maleable entorna perfectamente tu figura, solo con contemplarte es compensación suficiente. Aunque creo que podría haber anexado algún accesorio. —Inquirió pensativo, cual si admirara una pintura decidiendo si debía o no dar un pincelazo más. —Pero no te quedes en la puerta, pasa y hazme compañía, no tardan en traer el té.

Apenas decir eso dos chicas entraron con varias charolas en las manos.

—Ponte cómodo, porque tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Gwizdo hizo un mohín dispuesto a negarse, la situación era del todo inverosímil, si no fuera porque es una estupidez pensaría que ese hombre lo veía como a un muñeco o incluso… ¡Oh! Señor, señor, señor… no quería ni pensarlo.

Un rugido poderoso inundo la habitación con tal fuerza que hizo temblar da edificación, los candelabros se meneaban y el cristal de la copas que habían sido recién servidas tintineo. Gwizdo tembló en su lugar sin poder evitar clavar su vista por el enorme ventanal que daba al bosque, eso que acaba de sacudir la tierra era a lo que Lian-chu se estaba enfrentando y él no estaba a su lado. Exclamo un jadeo angustiado antes de dar media vuelta listo para salir de ahí y buscar a su amigo.

Las puertas se cerraron justo frente a sus ojos impidiéndole marcharse. Claude desde su asiento meneo la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria golpeando suavemente el lugar a su derecha.

—Creo haberte dicho que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —Dijo en un tono hipócritamente cordial. —Toma asiento.

—Esto no está estipulado en el contrato, yo no tengo porque…

—¡Oh! Eso no tiene importancia. Veras, ese contrato solo fue escrito como un pretexto para traerlos aquí. No es ni por asomo la razón real de su presencia.

—Pero entonces Lian-chu…

—El cazador pronto será historia, no hay forma en que pueda matar a un Diamagonte, es indestructible. Y en cuanto ti. —Claude se coloco en pie acortando la distancia. —Para ti tengo un trabajo especial. —Concluyo acariciando los cabellos castaños. —No mentía cuando dije que eras único.

Gwizdo enmudeció cuando esa mano bajo de sus mechones color caoba a su cuello cerrándose con fuerza moderada pero dando a entender perfectamente la amenaza implícita, mientras que la otra se apropiaba de su cintura.

—Vas a ser cooperativo porque de lo contrario tendré que convencerte por otros medios.

Continuara…


	5. Recuerdos de Infancia 2

**Capitulo 5 Recuerdos de infancia 2**

Esa mañana al atravesar la puerta de la Granja de la Madre Hubbard sintió que el mundo se caía a pedazos bajo sus pies. La mujer lo había recibido con ceño fruncido y mirada disgustada por su repentina desaparición gritando algo así como: —Puedes irte si ya sabes cómo ganarte la vida.

Gwizdo bajo la cabeza deseando increparle todas sus desventuras sin embargo, se abstuvo de ello cuando tres de sus acosadores se colocaron detrás de la mujer en un claro signo de represión, si hablaba ya podía darse por muerto. Así que lo único que murmuro fue un lastimero —Lo siento. —

Madre Hubbard como castigo lo había puesto a limpiar la casa al completo aseverándole que revisaría cada rincón para asegurarse que no estuviera evadiendo sus responsabilidades como normalmente hacia. Gwizdo bajo la vista, él no las evadía, simplemente que nunca terminaba de realizarlas porque tenía como prioridad mantenerse en una pieza.

Remilgo varias veces mientras limpiaba, eran más de las cinco y casi terminaba, la mujer y los otros huérfanos pronto regresarían del pequeño campo con las verduras recolectadas y eso que se suponía casi un triunfo le estaba inquietando, porque era poco probable que lo dejaran de molestar de un día para otro. Y así fue. Un fuerte portazo se escucho en la entrada Gwizdo bajo las escaleras de dos en dos para toparse de frente con dos jóvenes que con sonrisa sardónica lo saludaban.

Gwizdo tuvo escasos tres segundos para reaccionar y huir de aquellas manos que se lanzaban en su dirección, corrió hacia el dormitorio e intento cerrar la puerta tras de sí sin lograrlo porque esta se abrió de un empellón al ser embestida por ambos jóvenes. El niño gimió de miedo gateando para meterse debajo de las diferentes camas.

—Esto no tiene porque dolerte tanto, es mejor si cooperas. —La grotesca risa le erizo todos los bellos del cuerpo

Gwizdo meneo la cabeza, cooperar, ¿con que demonios esperaban que cooperara?

Los mayores asomaban la cabeza intentando ubicarlo pero ya cansados de buscar comenzaron a levantar y aventar los catres contra la pared. —Esto va a costarte pequeña sabandija—. Rumio el más alto.

Gwizdo tembló, esta vez no sería como las anteriores lo podía sentir en todo su ser, había algo en el tono de voz de aquel sujeto que le estaban dejando helado del miedo. Se encogió mejor en un rincón rogando porque la matrona de la casa llegar, es mas agradecería que cualquiera tocara la puerta. Dos grandes manos tiraron de él cayendo sobre el hombro del mayor. Un instante después aterrizaba sobre uno de los catres y sobre de él aquel que suponía era como su hermano mayor. —Eres único. —Susurro contra su oído lamiendo parte de este y descendiendo por su delicado cuello.

¿Qué era eso que estremecía su cuerpo, ese sentimiento que nacía en su pecho y se expandía por todo su ser? ¿Por qué lo tocaba de aquella manera?

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, no deseaba que continuara, le incomodaba tenerlo sobre si, y le repugnaba su lengua y boca que chupaban parte de su piel. Gwizdo estaba aterrado y como tal comenzó a forcejar dando patadas y manotazos, cualquier cosa que alejara a ese ser despreciable.

—Lian-chu, Lian-chu —repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, como deseaba que en lugar de las manos de ese desgraciado fueran las cálidas de Lian-chu, como anhelaba volver a sentirse querido y protegido como la noche anterior al lado de ese niño que parecía osito. Pero era imposible porque para esa hora seguramente él ya se encontraría en la granja de sus parientes. Sintió tanta desilusión cuando él le dijo que se iría, a pesar de que Gwizdo ya intuía que con su suerte ese bonito sueño de ser querido era un mero suspiro que se desvanecería en un dos por tres. Tanto se aferro que a pesar de que hacía tiempo Lian-chu se había perdido por el camino él se quedo ahí mirando, como esperando a que sucediera un milagro y él volviera, pero eso no paso y el tuvo que retornar a su infierno porque no tenia ningún otro lugar.

Regresando al presente y a su horrible situación, en un golpe de suerte una de sus manitas impacto contra el rostro de su atacante haciéndolo retroceder, Gwizdo aprovecho el momento para huir, la puerta estaba franqueada por el otro muchacho que sonriente le aclaraba que por ahí no saldría. Y se la jugó, no pensó en las consecuencias, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí a como diera lugar por eso sin importarle nada salió por la ventana.

Sus pies se resbalaba y sus manos apenas si logran mantenerlo colgado mientras las de sus atacantes buscaban desesperadamente llegar hasta él. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y seguramente ya no tardarían en llegar, un poco más, solo debía aguantar un poco más.

Una mano logro alcanzar su ropa y cual garra se asió fuertemente tirando de él hacia el interior, Gwizdo grito de miedo intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ser arrastrado sin lograrlo del todo, ya medio cuerpo estaba dentro de la casa cuando en su desesperación mordió con furia a quien lo halaba.

El joven dio un grito de dolor y Gwizdo de susto, pues ahora sin aquellas manos sujetándolo su cuerpo caía sin remedio, es cucho la exclamación de una mujer, seguramente de la Madre Hubbard y otras más, cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, escucho un gemido de dolor y el golpe que el espero fuera tremendo se sintió extrañamente suave.

—¿No te hiciste daño?

Gwizdo tirito de la emoción, aquella voz suave que era acompañado del aliento tibio y agradable con olor a galleta, ese calor y esas grandes manos solo podían pertenecerle a una sola persona. Se giro con expectación deseando encontrarse frene a los ojos negros de a quien más anhelaba ver. Y cuando al fin lo tuvo de frente no pudo contener su alegría y sosiego, se abalanzo llorando de felicidad contra ese niño, abrazándose fuertemente de él cual si fuera su tabla de salvamento.

Lian-chu sonrió acariciando los suaves cabellos castaños, su alma regresaba a su cuerpo después de casi haberla perdido al momento de verlo caer. Se había movido rápidamente motivado por su deseo de protegerlo.

Las cosas mejoraron a partir de ese momento para Gwizdo, ahora tenía un amigo que se encontraba a su lado en todo momento, los abusos pararon ahora que Madre Hubbard estaba al tanto y ponía más atención a cualquier anomalía, los chicos mayores fueron expulsados sin compasión alguna y se impuso una nueva edad para dejar el orfanato. Y aunque Gwizdo era feliz de tener a Lian-chu se sentía culpable de festejar su estancia ahí porque su presencia solo podía significar que no aceptaron cuidar de él.

Él sabía mejor que cualquiera el dolor que el desprecio puede causar, por eso buscaría la forma de hacerle ver que si sus parientes no lo valoraba él si lo hacía, es más, lo necesitaba tan vehementemente que si se marchaba no sabría como vivir.

Como cada tarde Lian-chu de quedo mirando el cielo sosteniendo entre sus manos aquellas agujas de tejer que a otros niños les causaba gracia. Era como si esperará ver aparecer a alguien o algo.

—¿Por qué no me dices que tanto ves? quizás yo podría…

—Tu menos que nadie.

Gwizdo sintió su corazón encogerse, quizás no eran tan amigos como él pensaba.

—¿Has visto a un dragón de frene? —Pregunto distraídamente el niño gordito.

El más bajito negó. Lian-chu solo se puso de pie y se marcho a terminar con sus deberes sin anexar nada.

Hacia dos noches que buscaba sin parar, debía encontrar un dragón no muy peligroso y lo suficientemente cerca de la zona, porque si Lian-chu quería un dragón él le daría un dragón.

Tres días después.

Había sido un error, se regaño mentalmente mientras intentaba esconderse detrás de una piedra, —¿En qué momento creí que esto era buena idea? —Se pregunto temblando del miedo, escuchando las pisadas del animal, al menos esos días de tortura en el orfanato habían valido para enseñarle a correr rápido, a esconderse y a saber en dónde estaba su enemigo.

Con agilidad repto por el suelo hasta un arbusto, el animal detuvo su marcha y olisqueo el aire, dio un gruñido y de un bocado engullo la mitad del refugio del chico.

Gwizdo dio un grito y salió corriendo. —Voy a morir, voy a morir devorado por una bestia. ¡Oh! Señor, Señor, Señor, no soporte tanto para morir en la fauces de este animal. —Se dijo corriendo aun más rápido. Se había propuesto darle un dragón a Lian-chu y su error fue creerles a esos estúpidos aldeanos maliciosos. —Que los Masglar son una especie pacifica mis calzones. —Rumio entrando en un enramado espinoso para evitar ser devorado. —Y ahora que. —Lloro internamente sin apartar la vista del Dragón que ahora lo miraba por los diferentes espacios buscando la manera de llegar a él sin lastimarse con las púas de la planta.

Un suave llamado lo estremeció, debía estar alucinando porque aquella voz era la de Lian-chu, ¿pero cómo? No le dijo a nadie a donde iba y se aseguro de que no le siguiera. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, no era un error era su amigo.

El Masglar paro sus puntiagudas orejas y pelando los dientes se dispuso a cazar.

—Lian-chu corre. —Grito Gwizdo sin abandonar su escondite.

Lian-chu busco a su alrededor, estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Gwizdo. La tierra comenzó a temblar debajo sus pies y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía al imponente animal resollando sobre su cuello. Fue tanto el susto que cualquier pensamiento se esfumo de su mente al igual que su voz. Se quedo ahí mirando, temblando completamente aterrado mientras el enorme hocico del animal se acerca peligrosamente.

—Lian-chu —Grito Gwizdo lanzándose sobre la cola del animal. El dragón bramo comenzando a balancear la cola con ira deseando quitarse al pequeño pegote que ahora se asía con fuerza a su extremidad.

Gwizdo apretó sus bracitos alrededor pero estaba cansado de correr y pronto su agarre perdía fuerza, de una feroz zarandeada el niño salió volando por los aires. Gwizdo gimió de terror sus manos se agitaron en busca de sujetarse a cualquier cosa sin encontrar nada que frenara su precipitada caída que lo conducía directo al hocico del dragón. Miles de afilados dientes se cerraron a su alrededor y la luz del día desapareció por completo.

Las fauces se cerraron con un estremecedor sonido y Lian-chu seguía ahí de pie sin moverse solo viendo a su amigo ser engullido por la bestia.

Lian-chu tirito, sus ojos cambiaron de miedo a odio y sin pensarlo comenzó a correr en dirección del dragón, ya uno le había arrebatado a su familia no perdería a su amigo por los colmillos de otro.

El sonido del metal al ser blandido, el grotesco bramido del animal al sentir como la vida se le va y el ruido sordo de la cabeza al chocar contra el suelo se mezclaron porque la acción había sido tan rauda como un parpadeo. En un dos por tres Lian-chu se encontró frente a un dragón muerto y a un hombre que portentoso se alzaba con magnificencia a pesar de ser casi un anciano.

Con gracia bajo del animal y haciendo de palanca con su espada logro abrir las fauces de la fiera. Gwizdo salió despavorido de entre los letales dientes para sin mirar a tras correr hasta sentirse a salvo. El hombre rio ante la escena y meneo la cabeza

—Ese niño no volverá a acercarse a un dragón. —Sonrió guasón listo para marcharse.

—Gracias. —Se apresuro a agradecer Lian-chu. —Si no fuera por usted.

—No lo agradezcas, es mi trabajo.

—Trabajo.

—Soy cazador de dragones. A eso me dedico y este en particular lo había está buscando durante un buen tiempo.

—¿Podría enseñarme? —Lian-chu dio un paso al frente, para cuando su padre murió él aun era demasiado joven para aprender el arte de la cacería y aunque sabia algunos trucos eso no le aseguraba la victoria, necesitaba un entrenamiento real.

—No soy maestro, ve a casa mocoso.

—Pero, yo…

—Mira, esta es una labor muy cruel, te deja poco dinero si eres como yo un analfabeta con los contratos, porque dependes completamente de tu presencia y de la impresión de peligro que muestres. Entre más miedo generes tendrás más posibilidades de vivir de este oficio y déjame decirte que tú no tienes esa aura asesina que se necesita.

—Puedo ser…

—Con esos ojos amables ni soñando. Búscate otro trabajo.

—Sé que puedo cazar dragones mi familia, mi padre era un cazador extraordinario y sé que puedo porque necesito encontrar a uno.

El hombre lo miro interesado y con una sonrisa ladina lo invito a que le contara su historia. No lo admitiría pero le había impresionado la determinación que por un instante brillo en los ojos de ese niño, si él no hubiera llegado cuando lo hizo ese muchachito habría peleado con el dragón para salvar al otro niño. Quizá si tenía futuro como cazador.

Continuara…


	6. La verdadera Forma

**Capitulo 6 La verdadera forma**

Lian-chu caminaba a pasos sigilosos y con la espada desenvainada, listo para asestar un golpe mortal. La vegetación exuberante de la isla no ayudaba a su visión y el musgo del suelo le dificultaba escuchar el movimiento de cualquier animal. A su espalda Héctor miraba en todas direcciones nervioso.

Había hecho lo correcto al dejar a Gwizdo en la cabaña, un ataque en ese lugar seria garrafal y en un descuido él…

Pero si estaba en lo correcto ¿por que no podía borrarse de la mente aquella mueca herida en el rostro de su amigo? Nunca fue bueno diciéndole que no a Gwizdo y por lo regular, por no decir siempre, terminaba haciendo lo que le ordenaba el más bajito sin importar si estaba en lo correcto o no. Pero no se quejaba porque de un entero más de la mitad de sus estrategias daban resultado evitándole acumular mayores cicatrices de las que ya tenía, otro punto a favor de Gwizdo seria ese horroroso libro del cual no entendía nada y que su amigo se negaba a dejar de lado alegando que podría ser de utilidad, lo malo era cuando siendo él el cazador debía recurriría a la dragonopedia. Era como estar en guerra contra ese libro en particular. Mirar como los brazos de Gwizdo se cerraban a su alrededor con cariño era suficiente motivo para desean lanzarlo por la ventana y aun peor cuando lo besa en forma de victoria, si tenía ganas de besar a alguien pues él…

Héctor dio un chillido de susto y corrió a refugiarse, los pájaros volaron despavoridos de la inminente bestia que dejaba sentir su presencia por el temblor de la tierra asomo por entre la maleza. Lian-chu contuvo la respiración, jamás había visto un dragón como ese. De un color rojo tan brillante que sus escamas parecían relucían cual piedras preciosas, sus ojos pequeños se perdían al igual que su nariz siendo el enorme hocico con filas y filas de dientes cortantes lo que ocupaba casi todo el frente. Las púas que sobresalían de la espalda haciendo camino hacia abajo terminaban por cubrir casi al completo la punta de la cola que con su forma de mazo no se veían para nada inofensiva. El animal dio un alarido y Lian-chu tuvo que cubrir sus oídos. ¿Cómo derrotaría a semejante bestia? Se pregunto mientras lo dejaba pasar de largo, era mejor pensar en una estrategia y no solo lanzarse en su caza.

Dio un suspiro y se dejo caer en el suelo pensando detenidamente cada una de las características observadas, porque es bien sabido que todo dragón tiene un punto débil, ahora lo difícil seria saber ¿Cuál es? Quizá no fue una buena idea dejar a Gwizdo, la dragonopedia le sería tan útil en ese momento.

Lian-chu miro a su espalda había escuchado la respiración de algo acercándose. Se coloco en guardia. Una mini réplica exacta del colosal animal corría en su dirección.

¿Sería su cría?

El dragoncito lo estudio con mirada inquisidora, incluso se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente al cazador para mirarlo a los ojos. Lian-chu rio, ese animalito no daba la impresión de que se convertiría en algo tan aterrador como el que se había marchado. Una vez que la bestiecilla sacio su curiosidad continúo su camino a mayor paso y el él lo dejo marchar, no fuera que por atacar a la cría volviera la madre lista para destrozarlo.

[…]

Gwizdo gimió de dolor cuando sus manos y rodillas se estrellaron contra el duro y pulido piso de piedra caliza. Se sentía humillado, Claude solo tuvo que lanzarlo a su hombro para fácilmente encerrarlo en ese lugar, sin que él diera mayor guerra.

—Espero que tus aposentos cumplan con el régimen de calidad de tu exquisito gusto. —Claude lo miraba sonriente desde la puerta. —Cualquier cosa que desees puedes pedirla, claro, mientras no sea que te deje ir. —Se carcajeo y cerró el acceso de un empellón.

Gwizdo se encogió en forma fetal, ¿qué sería de ellos ahora? Esperaba que Lian-chu estuviera bien y de ser posible que escapara. Una sonrisa triste asomo en sus labios, estaba soñando, Lian-chu no se iría sin él y eso lo hacia indecorosamente feliz. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a levantarse, debía encontrar la forma de salir de ahí.

La recamara era de cuento de hadas, la cama blanca con dosel transparente parecía brillar con los rayos del sol, los muebles todos de fina madera negra con detalles en plata lo dejaron sin aliento; para ser honesto su celda era demasiado ostentosa. El gran balcón le ofrecía una salida así que corrió hacia el encontrarse con que su alcoba era una torre cuyo único balcón daba al precipicio que marcaba el fin de la isla. No sería nada fácil salir.

Una idea le asalto, con rapidez se paro frente a la puerta y grito fuerte y claro. —Quiero mi Libro. El azul de pasta gruesa que traía conmigo.

—¿En donde lo ha dejado? —Contesto una de las doncellas y Gwizdo rezo internamente porque ninguna de ellas supiera leer.

—Está en la cabaña. Sobre la mesa, no hay pierde.

Los pasos alejándose le dieron a entender que estaba solo, jaloneo la manija de la puerta comprobando que estaba bien cerrada, ya se lo suponía pero no perdía nada con intentar.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más? —Cuestiono otra voz de mujer desde el otro lado.

¿A cuántas sirvientas le había dejado para vigilarlo? —No, no gracias. — contesto dejándose caer al suelo.

El peso de su libro entre sus manos le hizo sentir mejor, la chica que se lo entrego no parecía sospechar de que se trataba, para ella solo era un encargo que cumplió satisfactoriamente.

Hojeo el libro en busca del nombre del dragón que Claude menciono, si no se equivocaba había sido algo así como demodragon, dinamidragon, diamarago o… —Diamagonte. —Dijo triunfal mirando la descripción en el libro. —Haber, veamos que clase animal es este. Aquí dice que el Diamagonte es una especie legendaria de la cual solo se tiene como prueba de su existencia una de sus escamas, las cuales se cree están hechas de diamantes… DIAMANES. Santas lagartijas lactantes, diamantes. Esa bestia es una mina.

—Así es. Concuerdo con eso —Claude entro a la habitación dueño y señor de su espacio, complacido en gran medida de la forma en que se estaban dando los hechos.

Gwizdo dio un paso atrás abrazando el libro contra su pecho.

—El Diamagonte es una especie en extremo rara. ¿Sabrás que se requirieron casi diez generaciones de mi familia para ayarlo, pero al fin lo encontramos? Solo hay un pequeño problema, debido a que sus escamas son diamantes nada puede atravesar su piel.

—En pocas palabras no puedes encerrarlo debido a su tamaño y no puedes matarlo para hacerte de las escamas.

—Así es, pero existe otro método. Porque mi querido Gwizdo, el peligro real no es el enorme dragón que camina por la isla, no, de quien debes cuidarte es de la miniatura de la misma especie que la sigue.

—¿Que la sigue? ¿Esa descomunal bestia es hembra?

Claude asintió antes de continuar. —El macho es pequeño, casi de tu estatura. Si logro hacer que se quede en un solo lugar o frecuente un sitio en especifico la hembra ara ahí su nido y…

—Y cuando mude de piel, las escamas se quedaran ahí y tu podrás recogerlas sin peligro.

Otro asentimiento. —Pero para que eso suceda tenía que encontrar un cebo.

—¿Pero porque yo? ¿No tengo mucha carne y...?

—No me refería a esa clase de cebo Gwizdo. ¿ha cuantos dragones has amamantado y crecido?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo indignado poniendo distancia entre ellos.

—Lo que escuchaste. ¿A cuántos? Hasta donde yo tengo conocimiento son siete. ¿Sabías que una cría de dragón siempre impregna a la madre de una sustancia especial para que a pesar de los años, si algún día se vuelven a encontrar pueda reconocerla? Es una muy buena forma para evitar el incesto entre ellos.

—Claro, porque el desgaste de la sangre llevaría a su extinción.

—Exacto.

—Y eso que tiene que ver con…

—¡Oh! Gwizdo, tu llevas los aromas de esos siete dragoncitos.

—¡Eh! Pero si acabo de darme un baño.

—Creo que no lo entiendes, no es un aroma como tal, es una especie de esencia que se impregna en la piel. En pocas palabras para cualquier dragón tu hueles a…

—HEMBRA. ¡OH! SEÑOR, SEÑOR, SEÑOR.

—Y por extraordinario que parezca el Diamagonte macho nunca ataca hembras, lo que es más, con su tamaño gusta de hacerse pasar por cría y dejar que… lo adopten, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Quieres que será la nodriza de esa cosa?

—En pocas palabras sí, eso daría muy buenos resultados. Me tomo un gran esfuerzo hacer que la pareja se quedara atrapada en esta isla. Por supuesto que primero me tome la molestia de deshacerme de cualquier otra especie de dragón que rondara por ahí. El macho esta en un punto en que está desesperado de atención, porque la hembra es demasiado grande para notarlo fuera de la época de apareamiento. Y bueno tu…

—No, no me niego.

—Como ya dije. Si no cooperas tendré que tomar otro tipo de medidas y no me gustaría tener que forzarte de forma física porque a este dragón le desagrada en extremo el olor a sangre y eso retrasaría mis planes. Así que no hagas que ambos perdamos tiempo valioso. Es más, esta misma noche arreglare tu primer encuentro con tu nuevo hijo. Prepárate Gwizdo, porque de aquí no saldrás jamás, tu vas a hacerme asquerosamente rico. —La puerta se cerró detrás de Claude con un estridente golpe y Gwizdo cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

.

[…]

.

Zoria atravesó el umbral de la puerta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Había hecho un excelente negocio gracias al contrato de Gwizdo y la paga pensaba compartirla con el hombre que tanto le había ayudado, ¡claro! eso no se lo diría, más bien pensaba pavonearse un poco frente a él para provocarle un arranque de celos por su excelente suerte, aunque ella prefería verlo celoso por otros motivos, pero se engañaba porque Gwizdo jamás la vería del modo que ella tanto ansiaba.

Pero regresando al tema, siempre creyó que lo aprendido con Lian-chu sería suficiente para valerse por sí misma, solo para quedarse con un palmo en las narices cuando nadie la tomaba enserio, no tenía la imponente presencia de su mentor ni contrato que abalara su trabajo. Fue cuando comenzó a disfrazarse de hombre, eso tan poco duro. Al final se descubrió que ella era una mujer y aunque Lian-chu y Gwizdo la apoyaban no sería fácil que la aceptaran como cazadora siendo una profesión dominada por hombres.

—Déjame ver que podemos hacer. — Había dicho Gwizdo mirándola detenidamente antes de sacar entre sus pertenencias un contrato. —Escucha bien y aprendértelo de memoria. —y sin mas comenzó a leer el contrato haciendo variaciones que se amoldaran únicamente a ella. Ese sería el contrato exclusivo de Zoria la Cazadora y la respuesta a sus problemas.

No recordaba cuantas veces Gwizdo se lo leyó con paciencia y haciendo hincapié en las partes más importantes, en tres días ella tenía aprendido hasta los puntos y comas de cada renglón. Desde entonces regresaba cada cierto tiempo, específicamente tres días después del festival de cazadores de otoño para que Gwizdo actualizara, según los acuerdos nuevos de la asociación, su contrato para estar al día. Si, le debía mucho.

—Zoria. —Grito Zaza de solo verla para corres a abrazarla efusivamente. Ella contesto el gesto mirando en derredor en busca de los dos cazadores. Su hermanita pequeña supo comprender bien el desconcierto en su mirada al no verlos. —Están fuera por un contrato. —menciono la niña sin poder ocultar su desazón.

A Zoria le asalto una repentina ansiedad, Zaza por lo regular se quejaba de no haber sido incluida en la cacería o cuanto menos remilgaba por ser muy pequeña para acompañarlos, pero aquella pesadumbre en sus ojos gritaba desgracia.

Varias horas después estando las tres en la mesa Jennyline terminaba de relatar lo acontecido en eso últimos días. El rechazo del contrato, la intervención de Lian-chu y la maniática obsesión de Gwizdo por no dejar ningún punto sin analizar.

—Pero si el contrato era tan bueno como dicen entonces ¿es ilógico que Gwizdo, siendo Gwizdo lo rechazara?

—Eso mismo dije yo. —Acoto la madre con tristeza. —Pero así fue.

—¿Y no le preguntaron la razón? —Zoria sentía que había mucho más de lo que le estaban relatando.

—Tú sabes cómo es Gwizdo cuando se enoja, comienza a gritar y no escucha a nadie, da mucho miedo y solo Lian-chu es capaz de acercarse a él cuando está en ese estado. —Argumento Zaza.

—Entonces ¿Lian-chu sabe porque se reusó?

—Supongo que sí, pero como se encerraron en su habitación no logre escuchar nada. —Finalizo la niña algo deprimida por no ser de utilidad.

—¿Saben a dónde fueron?

—Escuche decir a Lian-chu que iban a la Isla Misea.

Su hermanita estaba muy bien informada, eso quería decir que Zaza al igual que ella le guardaba un cariño especial a esos dos hombres, solo esperaba que no terminara en su misma situación, enamorada de un imposible.

—¿A Misea? Pero ahí no hay nadie, hace como cuatro estaciones que todos los habitantes desalojaron la isla debido a un dragón que…—Por un instante la razón del desalojo golpeo su mente como si fuera un martillo. —¡¿Por Dios, fueron a cazar al desollador?!

Dos gemidos murieron al mismo tiempo que aquella declaración. Zoria temblaba en su asiento, si eso era cierto entonces ambos estaban en grandes problemas porque no existía cazador que de haber ido a enfrentarse con el desollador volviera vivo.

—Gwizdo. —Susurro aterrada la cazadora, Lian-chu esta vez no podría proteger al pequeño estafador. —Voy a buscarlos. —Declaro levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia la puerta.

—No Zoria, espera. —Grito Jennyline interponiéndose en su camino. —No puedes ir, es demasiado peligroso.

—Pero Gwizdo… Gwizdo y… Lian-chu —A la mujer no le paso desapercibido que desde que supo el peligro su hija adoptiva no dejaba de repetir ese nombre. El nombre del mismo hombre del que ella estaba enamorada. ¿Qué tenía ese pequeño despojo de varón egoísta que las encandilo de aquella manera?

—Zoria, ellos saben cuidarse solos y…

—Esto es diferente, van a morir si…

—Y tú con ellos si vas. —Grito fuera de sí, en realidad lo que surcaba su mente era, "¿lo quieres tanto que prefieres morir a su lado a vivir sin él?"

—Iré a buscarlos, si fuera yo ellos…

—Si fueras tu, yo misma los hubiera mandado a buscarte, como lo hice hace tiempo, pero créeme que Gwizdo no lo hizo sin sacar provecho.

—¿Cómo?

—Le pague para que fuera a buscarte, además si mal no recuerdo, no volvió con las manos vacías. Él no merece que te arriesgues. Es…

Jennyline quería morderse la lengua ante la mirada herida de Zoria pero tenía que detenerla a como diera lugar y si eso lo lograría destrozando la imagen de aquel hombre pues que así sea.

Zoria meneo la cabeza deseando no creerle aunque con su experiencia y conociéndolos era más que probable que efectivamente Gwizdo cobrara por aquel favor. La única persona por la que el estafador se preocupaba realmente y por la que aria cualquier cosa sin pensarlo dos veces a pesar de su personalidad cobarde, y sin remuneración era Lian-chu, nadie más.

—Zoria, ellos… él va a volver, como siempre. —Y no aguanto un segundo más las lagrimas, desde que los vio partir, quizá incluso antes, su corazón le advertía del peligro, si tan solo les hubiera dicho, si los hubiera retenido un día mas.

Zoria abrazo a su madre un momento para luego sin decir una palabra salir de la posada, no podía dejarlos solos, ella iría a buscarlos y volverían los tres juntos.

Continuara…


End file.
